I'd Wait For Life
by writingaboutit
Summary: This is a Bruno Mars fanfic. Mel was sick of her life and didn't know what to do. Until she ran in to someone who took her back to the past, reigniting her love.
1. Chapter 1

For fuck sake pull yourself together Melanie. I felt the tears start to well up as I stormed out of Jasper's apartment. Why the fuck does he do this to me? Walking in to him fucking her like that! UGHH I can't get the image out of my head. Being outside I decide to walk home instead of calling a cab. I need a distraction from everything. The streets of LA are the perfect place to do that, it's so beautiful. But it's nothing like my home town of Hawaii. I missed home so much, I missed my insane mother. We lost contact 3 years ago after I moved to LA. She told me it wasn't a good idea but I didn't listen. Now I'm broke, unemployed and in love with an absolute dickhead.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice the car coming towards me. It was too late and I could see the headlights getting closer. Why the fuck wasn't I moving? Getting run over is not a good way to die Mel. My mind thought otherwise and I just closed my eyes and waited for death to claim me...

But I didn't feel any pain. Something ran into me from my left side and before I knew what was happening I was hitting the ground real hard. I sat up to see what knocked me out the way of the car but the head rush I got was insane and I needed to lie back down. I didn't even know that I had passed out until I heard someone shouting. Were they calling my name?

"What the fuck Melanie!"

I recognized that voice. But it was impossible to tell for sure, my head still stung like a bitch. I tried to open my eyes but there were black dots dancing in front of my eyes. I closed them again and tried to focus. "Oh shit" the stranger said.

I lied down for a few more minutes and the stranger sat there in silence while they waited for me to come around.

"Melanie?" The voice was gentler this time and I'm sure I recognize it from somewhere.

"I'm fine" I mutter sitting upright.

This time I open my eyes slowly and the black dots dissolve when I opened my eyes slowly.

There was a figure to my left and they had the look of relief in their eyes.

"We're you trying to kill yourself?" Muttered the stranger.

With that I turned around to face them.

At once I knew why I recognized that voice. Of course, how could I forget it. All of the memories from the last 5 years come flooding back to me and I smile at the stranger.

"Bruno?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah it's me Mel." Bruno said, smiling back at me. Just looking into his eyes made my heart melt.

"I thought you were in LA, Mr big shot!" I replied playfully punching his arm.

"Shhh. I'm keeping a low profile." He winked at me and I laughed.

"Bruno, the streets empty you idiot. Just me and you."

"Yeah, just like the good old days."

"Mhmm" I said watching the traffic drive by.

We sat in silence for a while just looking at our surroundings. LA really was beautiful.

"We're you trying to get yourself killed Mel?" Bruno asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. I saw the car coming and it was as if gravity was pulling me to the ground. Why did you knock me out the way Bru?"

"Gravity was doing a pretty shit job so I thought I'd oh you know, save your life."

"What are you doing on the street anyway? Shouldn't you be living it up, being famous and all?"

He looked off into the distance for a while and his reply was hesitant, "I've had a rough day. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure, sure. You know i'm always-"

My cell interrupted our conversation. I took it out of my pocket and saw who was calling.

"Oh fuck" I muttered to myself.

"What's up?" Bruno asked me.

"It's Jasper." I replied.

"You're still with that prick?"

"Yeah. BIG mistake." I said laughing to myself.

"Want me to answer?" Bruno asked, holding out his hand for my phone.

"And what exactly are you going to say to him?"

"Just wait and see." He said winking at me and with that I put my cell in his hand.

I seen him flip it open with a huge grin on his face.

"Yo."

I heard muffled shouting on the other end but I couldn't understand it.

"Well she don't wanna talk to you ass hole. Stop fucking around with her and sort yourself out. If you saw how you were hurting her maybe you'd think twice before treating her like shit."

The voice on the other end got louder.

"Fuck you. She deserves so much better than you Jasper. You low life." Bruno seemed to be getting really wound up now.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Mel doesn't want you. How many times you cheated on her? 2? 3? Or more? Get a life you loser. Melanie's moving on with hers."

With that he slammed my cell shut and threw it onto my knee.

"What did he say to you Bru?" I asked as soon as Bruno seemed to relax a little.

"Just being a jerk. Come on, lets get you a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine" I said standing up. "Whoa head rush" I exclaimed and fell back towards the ground. I felt Brunos arm under me before I could hit the floor.

"Thanks Bruno" I said taking his free hand and standing up straight.

"So how about that drink?" Bruno asked.

"Lets go"

We arrived at Pulse a quiet club around the corner from my apartment. Bruno suggested this place because he thought that he would not get recognized.

"What can I get you guys?" a waiter asked when we neared the bar.

I walked away to get a seat whilst Bruno ordered the drinks, after all he knew my drink.

I thought back to the first time I met Bruno...

5 years ago

"Melanie! Get your ass down here! The Hernandez' will be round any minute now!" My dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Im coming for fuck sake dad." I muttered under my breath, I knew better than to swear in front of my father.

I put on my mascara and quickly ran down the stairs the same time as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted walking to get the door.

I opened it and the most handsome guy I ever seen was leaning against the door frame.

"Hi, the rest of my family are just getting stuff outta the car. You must be Melanie?" The guy said.

It took me a while to get my words together. I blinked and finally spoke,

"Uhh... um yeah." He laughed at me and held out his hand. I stared at it like I'd never seen a hand before. "Melanie? You're meant to shake someones hand when they offer it." He made me jump and he laughed at me again.

"Oh right..." I took his hand and he shook my hand gently. "I'm Bruno, nice to finally meet you. My folks have told me so much about you."

"Hi Bruno."

I just stood there staring at him. What was wrong with me?

My Mom came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Told you so"

I vaguely remembered her telling me he was a looker, that is an understatement.

"Come in Bruno dear. Melanie show him to the living room." My mom said as she seen that I was at a loss of words.

"Thanks Mrs Franklin. May I say you have a beautiful daughter!" He looked at me and winked when he said it.

I felt my cheeks flood with color and I immediately turned and headed for the living room.

I heard my mom say "Why thank you Bruno." I turned back around and he was following me shaking his head and laughing softly.

I laughed softly and shook my head at the memory, so much had happened between us since then.

At this point Bruno had rejoined me and asked me what I was laughing at."Oh just the day we met." He laughed with me and took a sip of his drink.

Many drinks later Bruno was wasted. I don't think that I'd ever seen him so drunk before.

Our conversation over the night was just about the past and how we remembered it being so much fun and how we missed one another.

As Bruno was going to get another drink I finished my shot of Tequila and stood up. Wow I didn't realize how drunk I was!

I wandered over to Bruno and put my hands around his waist from behind. He turned around, downed his drink and led me over to the dance floor. He started dancing real dirty, like I remember he used to. I was too drunk to realize when he started grinding. I just looked up into his eyes and he leaned down and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god my head was killing. Damn I drank too happened last night? I took my phone off the night stand and checked the time.

It was was 7:08AM. Oh man I woke up early. All of a sudden an arm wrapped around me, someone kissed my cheek. "Morning babe" The whispered in my ear.

I flung myself out of bed and looked at the person who was laying next to me a second ago.

Shit it was Bruno.

"Whats up Mel?" He questioned me.

"What happened last night?" I glanced down and realized I was naked, I grabbed the nearest cushion and covered myself with it "And why am I naked?"

"Can't you remember?" he said, reaching for his boxers and putting them on under the covers.

"No. All I remember is dancing with you on the dance floor and... shit!"

He just looked at me and smiled as I remembered the previous night.

"So you remember now?" he grinned and it immediately gave me get butterflies.

I really shouldn't still feel this way about him, after all I was still with Jasper. I think.

"You took advantage of a drunken girl. Shame on you Peter Hernandez I'm telling your mom." I replied laughing at my own comment.

"No, you were only too willing. You tried to take your clothes off in the club but I insisted that you should wait till we got back to my place and well here we are" he said gesturing at his wrecked room.

"You're room's a mess!"

"Wait till you see the lounge. You were pretty drunk babe, poor lamp. What did it ever do to you?" he joked with me as I had a flashback of pole dancing with it. Oh my god.

I just burst out laughing, "Shit, I really did that huh?"

He laughed along with me and we were silent for a while. I sat back down on the bed covering myself up with the covers.

"I can't believe we had sex. I thought we swore never to do that again Bru?"

"Ah but we were very drunk." he raised his eyebrows at me

"Well there's an excuse. What am I going to tell Jasper?"

"You're never going to stay with that jerk?"

"Don't tell me what to do Bruno! It's my own fucking life."

"That never meant to sound mean. Okay just a bit. But seriously! He's fucked with you so many times!" He almost shouted at me, man Jasper always got him so wound up.

"Bruno, we had sex. Now leave it at that. If you think we're going to get back together you can think again. Although Jasper's a dick I need some time to think. I thought I'd never see you again and so I moved on. You had you're music and I had him. You haven't spoken to me in years! What makes you think you can take advantage of me!" I bellowed at him, shoving my clothes and converse on as I spoke and turned towards the door.

At this point Bruno had his hand on my arm and he span me around to face him.

"Why walk away from this baby? What we have is special. Can't you feel our connection?" he said so quietly. He looked really hurt.

"Look I'm sorry Bruno. I just need some time to think."

I turned the door handle and walked into his lounge, man he was right it was a mess.

"I'll see you later Brunito. I'll write my address down for you. Just don't be a stranger again okay?"

I grabbed a post it and wrote it down for him. I turned around and looked in his eyes. Oh man, I felt my legs go weak just looking in them.

"Bye Bruno."

I opened his front door and started to walk out.

"I still love you." He whispered.

I whipped around and looked at him as a single tear ran down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I asked him breathlessly.

"I said.. oh forget it." Bruno answered.

We stood there for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes. Before I knew it I started to walk slowly towards him. My eyes never drifting from his, my legs felt like jelly and my heart melted just looking into his warm eyes. I hesitantly put my hands on his chest and I felt his heart beating. I looked at where my hand was and wiggled my fingers. I looked up at Bruno and he was still looking at me. When we met each others eyes once more we smiled at each other. Bruno then took my face in his hands and leaned towards me, eyes locked on my lips. I inhaled deeply, he smelled amazing. I couldn't resist him any longer and I stretched up on my tiptoes to reach his lips faster.

Then something exploded inside me. I thought everything I felt for him had gone but when our lips made contact it was so tender that I thought I was going to faint. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got more into out kiss pulling his head even closer to mine so our foreheads touched.

He stopped kissing me for a moment and mumbled against my lips "I love you so much Mel. No girl can ever be as amazing as you. Girl you're amazing just the way you are."

I replied with, "Cheesy line. But I like it."

And then I pulled his lips back to mine and made the kiss more urgent. I just felt the tip of Bruno's tongue slide along my lower lip and it made me tremble.

We were interrupted from a buzzing noise coming from my pocket. I smiled against his lips and then pulled away to look at my phone. Damn It was Jasper. I'd forgotten about that loser and now he'd interrupted my time with Bruno. I flipped it open and it was a text message, "Look babe, I'm sorry. I was drunk she didn't mean anything to me. And who the fuck was the guy on the phone last night? Please come back. Jasper. X"

I slammed it shut and looked up at Bruno.

"What is it Mel?" He asked when he saw the look on my face.

"Oh it's just Jasper. I need to go talk to him" He looked both pained and happy by my words. Like he was undecided about something.

"Leaving so soon? We just got started baby." he said with a lighthearted voice.

"You know I'll come back! Just give me a few hours."

With that I pecked him on the lips once more and glanced over my shoulder and waved at him whilst I walked out the door. He smiled at me and came to shut the door after me.

The journey home seemed to take a lifetime even though I only lived a few streets away. I took the elevator up to my floor and took the keys out to open the apartment door. The lights were out but there was a glow coming from under mine and Jasper's bedroom door. I flicked on the light switch and threw my purse down on the sofa.

"Jasper?" I called out and I heard footsteps coming from in the bedroom.

"Hey babe what are you doing here? I'm so sorry! I love you." Jasper was saying as he practically ran towards me and took my face in his hands and pressed his lips under my jaw. He started planting kisses up my neck and then planted one right on my mouth.

"We need to talk" I said to him.

"I know babe I kn-" he started to say but he was interrupted by someone shouting from the bedroom.

"Who is it babe?" They shouted.

I gave Jasper the coldest glare ever and stormed towards the room where the voice had came from.

"No Melanie, don't!" I heard him shouting from behind me.

Too late.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked right at the girl he had been fucking in the eye. Then movement caught my eye and another girl came out from underneath the covers.

"Really? You are FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!" I bellowed at Jasper

"Babe, look I'm sor-" I interrupted his sentence by slapping him across the face.

"Don't you fucking dare. Bruno was right, you are a jerk. But TWO Jasper? In our fucking bed! You make me sick. I hope one of these girls has an STI. You deserve it you dick. If you didn't already guess it's over Jasper. I need you out of my life, I'm sick to death of you fucking with me. No not with me, with them!" I stabbed a finger angrily at the girls in the bed.

"Mel!" Jasper tried to interrupt.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted back at him. I took my suitcase out of the closet at starting throwing anything that was mine into it.

"Where are you going Melanie Franklin? You can't leave me like this!" Jasper said from somewhere behind me, he genuinely sounded upset.

"I'm going to Bruno's. You know he's actually a nice guy and maybe he'll treat me better than you do ass hole. Don't even try coming to find me!" I angrily muttered as I slammed my suitcase closed and zipped it up. I then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me, only for it to be opened again.

"Baby, please don't do this!" Jasper said sounding apologetic and grabbing my arm.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I growled at him yanking my arm out of his grasp. I threw open the front door and I grabbed my car keys off the hallway table. Just as I was getting into the elevator I turned back around and punched him square on the jaw. Amazed by the force of my blow he looked back up at me and I noticed that his lip was bleeding. SCORE. Just as the elevator door was closing I looked him dead in the eye and said,

"By the way. I fucked Bruno last night." and I gave him the finger.

Once I was outside I ran to my car and threw my suitcase in the trunk, and I slammed it shut afterward. I jogged around to the drivers side and turned the keys in the ignition and drove away from my old apartment. I looked in the rear view mirror and I saw Jasper standing by the open door gazing after me.

I arrived at Bruno's 10 minutes later. I ran to his door and rang the bell. He answered the door and he was in sweatpants... only sweatpants. Damn, I forgot how sexy he was. It took me a few moments to get my mind working again and I noticed that his hair was all disheveled as if he'd been sleeping.

"Sorry to wake you Bru" I said apologetically.

"It's fine Mel. I'm glad you came back." He replied.

I put my suitcase down just inside the front door and I ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug. I looked up at his face and took his cheeks in my hands. They were all squished up. Aw he was so cute. I planted a kiss on his lips and smiled broadly. A look of shock crossed his face as I said to him,

"It's over between me and Jasper. I'm all yours baby."

He just looked me in the eye and gradually a smile spread across his face. I knew it was genuine because it touched his eyes. He scooped me up into his arms and ran me into his room and sat me down on his unmade bed. He left me for a few seconds to close the door.

He was laughing nonchalantly as he said "Lets say the do not disturb sign will be on the door tonight" as he start to slowly take off his sweatpants.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Bruno quickly pulled his pants back on. He reopened the door and went to answer. I sat still on the bed while I waited for him. I decided to strip down to my underwear to save Bruno the Job. Suddenly I heard shouting coming from the lounge and I crept over to the door to see who it was that had interrupted us. SHIT it was Jasper. How the fuck did he know where to find me?

"I SEE YOU THERE MELANIE! FUCKING COME HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Jasper shouted from the front doorway.

I quickly shut the door again and picked Bruno's discarded shirt up off the floor and quickly put it on. I cautiously reopened the door and edged towards Bruno. I caught the back end of Jasper saying to him,

"That's my girl you got in there! She's mine, keep your fucking filthy hands off her. She chose me over you Bruno!"

I just walked up to Bruno from behind and put my arms around his waist and I whispered in his ear loud enough for Jasper to hear "Petey baby, come back to bed. We have unfinished business to take care of." and with that I kissed him on the cheek and slunk back to the bedroom. I heard Bruno muttering to Jasper.

"She's mine now you ass hole. Leave her alone because I can actually make her happy and this time I'm going to try. So leave us the fuck alone. Excuse me but I've got some business to finish." and with that I heard Bruno shut the door and I heard him lock it. A few moments later Jasper was banging on the door going berserk. "FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU. SHE NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ME ANYWAY. SHE WAS JUST A PIECE OF ASS!..."

At this point Bruno had rejoined me in his bedroom and he was gently shutting the door behind him. Jasper's shouts were now muffled by the door.

"Sorry about that babe. I just wanted to get rid of him once and for all for you." Bruno said to me with a serious tone to his voice

"Oh believe me it's fine. And i've got ways that I can repay you." I raised my eyebrows at him and he pulled me closer to him and his lips were on mine instantly. It started off as a soft kiss but it got more urgent and passionate with each growing minute. I could feel the heat coming off our bodies and Bruno picked me up and carried me to his bed. He took his shirt off me and tossed it on to the floor. His lips then returned to mine and he unclasped my bra and I took my arms out of it. He rested his hand on my breast and it made me shiver, his hands were cold. But in a good way.

Now it was my turn. I pinned him down on the bed and slid his sweats off slowly. Then I made my way up to his 'carrot' and gently moved my hand over it. It was already hard. When I slid off his boxers and started to caress him he took a breath in. I laughed at him and then went and sat on top of him. He rolled me over so he was on top again and he made his way down to my spot. He slid my panties off with his teeth. It was so damn sexy. He tossed them to the side. He then started to touch my spot. Once, twice, three times. I couldn't keep it in and I let out a quiet moan "Oh my god this is great."

Bruno then moved back up to my lips. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and our tongues danced together. He was distracted momentarily as he slightly spread my legs and I felt him enter me. I inhaled sharply as he started thrusting. I couldn't stop myself from moaning at this point as I felt myself near climax and I could tell that Bruno was close too as his thrusts became faster and deeper. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me as we both reached at the same time and I screamed his name.

Bruno kissed me once more passionately and then rolled off me and got underneath the covers.

"I love you Melanie" he said staring deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too Peter" I replied. I only ever called him Peter in our really intimate moments.

I rolled over and he moved closer to me. He stroked my hair and kissed my neck. He whispered in my ear "Goodnight my angel." and he put his arm over my stomach.

I was so tired from our encounter that I quickly fell asleep in his arms listening to the sound of his heavy breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

I finally woke up at around 1PM. I reached over to find Bruno but I found that the covers were empty. A smell was coming in from the kitchen. Was that eggs? I got on and put my underwear and Brunos shirt back on and wandered out into the kitchen. Bruno was stood by the oven in just his boxers cooking eggs. He looked up at me as I neared him and he approached me slowly with hims arms outstretched. I practically flung myself into his arms and gave him the tightest hug I could manage.

"Morning sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" Bruno said when he broke our embrace.

"I feel extremely tired. You really were at the top of your game last night Bru. I don't ever remember it being that good. How about we go for round two?" I replied, trying to sound seductive and running my fingers over his bare chest making random patterns with them.

"Baby your seducing is terrible, no offense." he laughed at me

"So you don't want any of this?" I said teasing him and taking of my shirt, biting my lip at the same time.

"Girl, don't make me do you right now. Because you know I will your just so damn sexy to resist." he said pulling me closer to him again by my waist. I kissed him on the lips and bit his lower lip. I knew this was how to turn him on. I felt him go semi-hard against my leg. I giggled childishly and said to him,

"Looks like your little friend came out to say hello." making my eyes go wide and pointing towards his carrot.

"Aw it just loves you babe. Your the best its had in a long, long time. And will be the only thing its getting in a long, long time. I will not let you go, EVER" he said sternly

I wrapped my arms around his neck and went up onto my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Your a big softie Petey." I remembered giving him that nickname, that was an amazing day. It was our first date.

5 years ago

"Melanie! Peter is here!" My mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Oh my god I was so nervous. I can't believe that he even asked me out. He is amazingly beautiful and well I'm just average. My legs were feeling like jelly as I slipped my black heels on and looked myself over in the mirror. "Hmm this will have to do" I said under my breath. As soon I started to go down the stairs I got instant butterflies in my belly. Why was I so nervous? Maybe because It was the first time we were going to be entirely alone as either mine or his parents had always been there.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs my mom saw me and announced my entrance "Oh and here she is" holding out her arm and gesturing towards me. As soon as he started to turn everything seemed to move slowly. He looked amazing tonight. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He had his hair slicked back ever so slightly. Once our eyes met I felt the corners turn up at the side and as did his.

"Oh Melanie you look breathtaking." Bruno said as I seen him looking me up and down.

I felt myself blush and I instantly felt extremely shy. My mom was trying to get us out of the house by saying to us "Go on you kids, go have a nice date. I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time! Don't let me get my hopes up for nothing!"

Bruno held out his hand to me and said "Shall we my lady?"

I took his hand in mine gently. Wow he had baby soft skin. I had the strangest urge to stroke his face... Melanie stop it! FOCUS GIRL!

"Let's go" I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

(Continued from previous chapter)

Bruno took me to the nicest restaurant in Hawaii, no wonder he was dressed so smartly. He was acting like a real gentleman and held the door open for me saying "after you beautiful". 30 minutes into our first date and It was going amazingly well. Me and Bruno just seemed to really click. He told me that he wanted to go into the music business and that he was planning on moving to LA. Strangely enough so was I. Moving to LA was the next step for me in my television career. After we had both ate we went for a stroll. It was a bit chilly and I shivered. Bruno shook out of his blazer and put it over my shoulders.

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome Mellie" he replied.

"Mellie?" I questioned him looking up to his face.

"I figured since we seem to be getting along really well and you're amazing I really think that we are going to be going places. So I thought that a nickname was required." He explained to me.

"Fine. The I'm going to call you Petey." I laughed at myself as it sounded like something a mother would coo to her child.

"Oh my mom used to call me that when I was younger," I'd hit the nail on the head, "You know you're real special Mellie." He said as he stopped and took my hands in his as he looked into my eyes. "Ever since we first met I've just thought that you are the most amazing girl i've ever met. You're beautiful and you are the nicest most genuine person."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I replied with a huge smile playing on my lips.

A cool breeze blew past and my hair blew into my face. Bruno brushed the hair out of my face and carefully put it behind my ear. We slowly came closer together as if their was a force pulling us to each other. I looked up at him and his face was just inches from mine. He bent his head down and we kissed for the first time.

I was brought back to the present day by the fire alarm going off. I almost jumped a mile.

"What the fuck?," Bruno muttered, "Oh shit the eggs."

He ran over to the oven and the pan was on fire, how long had I been daydreaming? He took the pan and placed it in the sink and turned the tap on. Gradually the fire died out and he turned back to me. We both burst out into fits of laughter. Bruno point at me and laughed,

"The loo... the look on... your face!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't be laughing if it spread!" I shot back at him

"So breakfasts down the sink then. Literally. What do we do now?" Bruno asked me

"I just want to stay with you Bru, but there is one thing that we need to do, if you don't mind." I replied.

"Anything for you baby. What is it?"

"I need to get the rest of my things from Jasper's. It's a dreaded thing but it needs to be done my baby. Are you sure I can stay here for a while whilst I get back on my feet?"

"Yeah it's fine Mel, you can stay here as long as you want darling. In fact I'd love it if you would move in with me. You could come rehearse with me and come to gigs and we could even find you a job!" Whilst he was speaking he was taking slow steps back towards me. Before I knew it I was in his arms.

"I'd love to Petey! That would be amazing! You're a life saver!" I said to him and I quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I love you Melanie. I don't know how I ever lived without you." He said gazing into my eyes passionately.

"I love you too Bruno. I don't know how I ever lived without you either. It feels like we were never apart." I took his face in my hands and pulled his head down so I could kiss him easier. His tongue quickly entered my mouth and they started to move together in synchronization. Bruno moved his hands down to my ass and squeezed it softly. He moved his hands up to my bra and tried to unclasp it.

I pulled his hand away. "A-a-ah!" I said, sounding like a mother talking to their child that had done something wrong.

I gestured to my body and said "If you want some of this then first we better get my things. If we have sex now then I wont be able to leave! We have the rest of the day and forever for that."

I saw him smile slowly, it reached his eyes. My favorite smile.

"forever?" he said.

"Forever" I assured him

"Well then lets go get you your things and you will move in and live happily ever after my princess."

"Bruno, you're amazing for the cheesy lines. But I love you anyway."  
We kissed once more then got dressed and prepared ourselves for what was bound to be one of the worst situations of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at the apartment about 10 minutes later. Bruno held my hand tightly as we were going up in the elevator. Why was I so nervous? It was already over between us and I even had Bruno at my side for support. My heart skipped a beat as the elevator doors opened and I could see Jasper's apartment door just down the hallway. I didn't realize that I wasn't moving until I felt Bruno tugging on my hand.

"Come on Mel. Just get it over and done with now and we'll never have to see this ass hole again" he said, tilting his head towards the door when he said ass hole. I nodded my head and starting moving forward again. I took my key out of my purse and unlocked the door. The light was off and I was praying that we had, had luck and he was out.

But when I flicked on the light switch I had no such luck. He was there on the sofa. Underneath a girl. Completely naked. Having sex.

"GOD YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING PIECE OF WORK JASPER!" I exploded and I let go of Bruno's hand and I ran over to him threw the girl on the floor and punched him in the face several times. His nose was a mess and I couldn't give a shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!" the look of horror on his face was comical, to think I put it there. RESULT!

"I came to get the rest of my stuff. You know to move in with Bruno. As you are such an ass and I um never want to see you ever again. Never, ever, ever again." I replied, my voice gradually getting higher each time I said ever.

"You're staying with that jerk?" Jasper asked seeming shocked

"Um yeah. After all he is a million times better than you," I put my hand over my mouth and spoke quietly to him, "and he is a billion times better in the bedroom than you." I made an OK sign with my fingers like a chef does when he tastes excellent food and said "He hit every single spot perfectly"

"You little slut." Jasper boomed

"Look who's talking. What does that make you? A man slut?" I gave him the finger and stormed towards the bedroom grabbing Bruno's hand and dragging him with me. Once in the bedroom I shut the door after me and asked Bruno to lean against it to keep Jasper from coming in. It was only a matter of seconds before Jasper started banging on the door and pleading with me.

"Please Mel. Please baby don't do this. I still love you. I can treat you so much better than this guy and I know im better in the sack than him. Rememeber all the amazing nights we had together. Candlelit dinners, Dancing in the moonlight. Please baby don't leave me I cant live without you." He sounded so hurt but I really couldn't give a shit. I kept throwing my clothes, shoes, cds and stuff into another suitcase checking that I had everything that was mine. I finally replied to Jasper through my teeth, I was livid with him,

"Jasper, I am not your fucking baby. Not anymore. I don't love you and I'm finally over you. You treat me like shit and Bruno treats me like I am the best thing in the world to him. He is sooo much better in bed than you," I reall emphasised the so, "All of those nights I felt like killing myself. They were things you wanted to do not me. You were a shit dancer and the worst cook. I'm moving on with my life and guess what? YOUR NOT GOING TO BE IN IT YOU DICK"

I looked over at Bruno and he was glowing with a huge smile on his face. He mouthed the words "Hi Five" and we did an air five. It made me giggle slightly.

"But I love you Melanie." Jasper said in between sobs, I can't believe that he was actually crying and in front of his new lover. Aw the baby.

"And I love Bruno. I always have and always will" I said staring into Bruno's eyes

"I love you too" Bruno whispered

"FINE" Jasper sounded aggravated again from the other side of the door

I finished my packing in silence and when me and Bruno came back out of the bedroom Jasper was sat on the sofa with his head in my hands. I put my key on the table and I slapped Jasper across the face once more. A nice parting gift I like to think.

Just as I was closing the door he looked up and I stared him straight in the eye and sternly said, "Goodbye Jasper, I hope to never see you again. I hope you rot in hell."

I slammed the door and took a deep breath. Me and Bruno walked in to the elevator swiftly and none of us said anything until the doors were shut behind us.

"Well that was sure something." Bruno said

I seen him look at me out of the corner of my eye and then I looked him dead in the eye and we both burst out laughing. After we reached the bottom floor we managed to compose ourselves and he helped my carry my case out to the car. He then walk me round to the passenger side and opened the door for me, what a gentleman.

Bruno then gently pressed me against the car and put one hand on my waist looking deeply into my eyes.

"I meant what I said in there Bru. I really do still love you and I don't think that I have ever stopped since the first day we met" I said

"I love you too Melanie. More than you ever will know. Every girl I have ever been with since you has got nothing on you baby."

I put my hand on his neck and pulled his face down to my level and pressed my lips firmly to his. The kiss was really passionate and Bruno quickly slid his tongue in and it moved with mine almost rhythmically. He was the one to break the kiss and he smiled against my lips. I pecked him on the cheek and got into the car as he walked around to his side.

As he got in I said, "I hope I never have to see him again Petey. I really do."

"I'll make sure that you don't have to Mellie. Never again." he said back to me as he leant in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. He then sat up straight and started to drive away.

I looked over my shoulder as we drove away and caught one last glance of the place that I used to love.


	11. Chapter 11

2 months later and things with Bruno are amazing. It's like we've never even been apart.

"So what do you have planned today miss Melanie?" My friend Hayley asked whilst we we're getting coffee one morning. She has recently moved into Bruno's apartment with us while she's searching for a place to stay.

"Hanging out with your superstar boyfriend again?" She asked smiling at me with a gleam in her eye,

"Yeah probably, we never seem apart these days." I replied glancing into Bruno's room where he was sprawled out on the bed. We started going out again just a few days after I moved in, oh and the sex has been constant. I'm starting to worry since he never uses protection.

"Does it not bother you at all that girls drool over him all the time?" Haley asked, she was being very inquisitive this morning I wonder what's into her.

"No. Not at all. Their only fans and it's no wonder they find him attractive. I mean look at him!" I said with humor in my voice as we both looked into the bedroom and he had drool down his cheek.

"Yeah I see what you mean," she raised her eyebrows at me and we started laughing, "How's it going with you guys? You seem to be happy. I know you have sex all the time," I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it when she said, "These walls are paper thin so don't even try and argue with me about it." We both laughed for a while and then she carried on, "But remember what happened last time. He left you for music."

I looked down in to my coffee and replied to her, "That's because I am really happy. He knows how to treat me well. It's been an amazing 2 months and every time Jasper has been round banging on the door he just handles it like a man. I know that he won't leave me for his music again. I work with him now! So I go where he goes." Bruno had gotten me a job as photographer for his band. Easy work and the pay was amazing.

"So it doesn't bother you that he's rich and famous and all?" She asked

"No Haley. It doesn't. I knew him before he made it big and he's still the same guy that he was back then. But only better.

A noise from the bedroom interrupted us and moments later Bruno appeared in boxers and a shirt. He came right up to me and threw his arms round my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "Good morning sleepy head." I said in his ear

"Good afternoon beautiful" He replied.

"Aw you two are so cute," Haley said, she seemed to feel out of place and she said "I'll just leave you two love birds alone shall I?" and with that she excused herself from the room.

I looked back at Bruno and he was staring at me like we'd been apart for years, "I missed you." he said

"You were only asleep Bru and I was only in the next room!" I replied

"I know but still, I wasn't with you."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me you idiot" And with that he lent down and started to kiss me. It started off really slow and intimate and then it sped up and he started stroking my hair and slowly making his way down my back with his hands. I felt his hand under my skirt as he started feeling my ass. Then he put his hand inside me and he made me moan. "Bruno," I whispered. "If you want to do this, ah" he interrupted me by moving his fingers further inside. "Get in the bedroom now Mr Hernandez," I whispered in his ear biting his lobe softly. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he started kissing me quicker and more urgently. His fingers were still inside of me.

Once we were in his room he shut the door and flung me down on the bed. We quickly took each others clothes of and started a bit of foreplay. I moved down to his carrot and played with it a little, experimenting. He seemed to enjoy it as he started saying "OH MY GOD BABE" I laughed at him, he sounded quite girly whenever he was doing anything sexual. I thought, enough of the foreplay, so I sat on top of him and he guided himself inside of me and started thrusting me really fast. He gave up after a while and said "You do it now Mel," so I started real slow and gradually got faster and he joined in with me again after a while. I knew when he was close to reaching, he arched his back and started getting deeper and deeper. We both moaned simultaneously as we reached climax at practically the same time. We slowed down after that I rolled off him. We just laid there for a while as we got our breath back.

Suddenly Bruno's phone rang on the night stand. He picked it up and told me it was a text from Phil, "He want's me to go into the studio," He sighed and got up putting his boxers back on, "I'd better go babe, and you'd better come with me you sexy lady." He threw my bra at me and laughed quietly. I loved it when he laughed quietly, it reminded me of the first time we were together.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up quickly. "I'm going for a shower" I announced.

I looked at Bruno and he was smiling a dazzling smile. He pulled me towards him and kissed me for a while and we started making out. I broke the kiss reminding him that he had somewhere to go and I went in the shower, Bruno smacked me on the ass and I pulled him along and seductively said "Join me in the shower Brunito."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said "Well of course my little sex goddess." And off we went for round 2.


	12. Chapter 12

About an hour or so later we finally arrived at the studio, we took a little longer than anticipated in the shower. When we entered the building we were greeted by Phil,

"Well, if it isn't miss Melanie." he took my hand and kissed it. Bruno raised his eyebrows at him. Phil shrugged his shoulders and said,

"What? Always seen it in the movies was only being a man." And with that he started pulling muscle poses making me and Bruno laugh.

Bruno took my hand and we continued into the building with Phil. I took note of everyone that was there I only recognized Phred, Eric and Ari. I met them some time ago at one of Bruno's gigs.

Eric came up to me and got me in a headlock and gave me a noogie, he's been doing that ever since we met about 3 years ago! Still hurts like hell.

Once I was released Bruno took the job of introducing me to everybody else. Kenji, Jamareo, Dre, Ryan and Kam. Each of them shook my hand and then Urbana came over to me and gave me a huge hug. She practically shouted in my ear,

"MELANIE! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I awkwardly tried to free myself from the hug and once Urbana noticed she let me go at once. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Oh no it's fine!" I grabbed both of her hands and we both started laughing and jumping up and down. We used to be so close before, I really didn't realize how much I missed her. Next thing I knew Phil was grabbing Urbana and picking her up off the floor and Bruno was doing the same to me.

"You screaming girls are going to give me a headache," Phil was joking. He planted Urbana on her feet and she kissed him on the cheek. Then Bruno spun me around to face him, "Mellie we gotta go rehearse now. Can you keep her company?" He directed the question at Urbana. Her face lit up and she said, "Sure thing, I'd love to!"

Bruno put his finger under my chin and turned my head around so I was looking directly at him. He then closed his eyes and kissed me on the mouth. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him deeper. I was completely unaware of our audience until someone cleared their throat. It was Jamareo, "Watching you two exchange saliva wrapped around each other like snakes is not something I like to witness." Everybody laughed at his comment as I realized the way I was wrapping myself around Bruno was not exactly good for when you have company. I kissed Bruno on the lips once more and stepped away from him. He caught my hand as I was walking over to Urbana. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to sit with Urbana and watch you rehearse. You need to go do your thang." I replied laughing at my own response. He pulled me in and kissed me once more, suddenly Phred was dragging Bruno away by the arm muttering to Bruno, "Cut it out man I'm gonna hurl."

Once the guys were rehearsing I automatically started dancing along to the music and never letting my eyes wander from Bruno on stage. He was so amazing. When he was singing 'Just the way you are' he kept gazing into my eyes and pointing at me smiling. It made my insides turn to jelly. I let my mind wander to our shower earlier on and I was interrupted from my thoughts by Urbana gently prodding my arm. I turned around to face her and she was smiling at me.

"He really loves you, you know." she said.

"Oh I know. Believe me he never stops saying it. I think he's making up for lost time you know."

Before I knew what was going on I was running to the nearest restroom gagging. Once I reached a toilet it felt like I threw up the contents of my stomach. Once I had finished I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked over my shoulder, of course it was Urbana.

"Feeling okay Mel?" She asked me.

"Not really, this has been happening every morning and night for the last week or so. I must have an infection or something." My voice kept breaking as sobs were coming out of my throat. I really hated throwing up. Urbana suddenly straightened up and left the restroom and came back about 10 minutes later with a brown paper bag in her hand.

"Lucky theres a drug store just around the corner." She said smiling at me,

"Whats in there?" I asked her.

She opened the bag and pulled out the contents. It was a pregnancy test.

"Urbana, there is no way I could be pregnant!" I almost shouted at her.

"Better to check though right?" She replied.

I snatched the box from her hand and gestured for her to leave the toilet cubicle. "It's simple right? Pee on the stick?" I asked her through the door.

"Yeah" she replied.

Once I was finished I walked out of the cubicle. I threw the box into the bin and held the test in my hand.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked Urbana. My voice was trembling now.

"A blue minus sign means your not pregnant and a pink plus sign means you've got a bun in the oven." I nervously laughed at her reply.

I put the test down on the sink and stared at it. I counted up to three minutes inside my head. I shook my head in disbelief as I looked at the back at the test and there it was. Staring right at me. A little pink plus sign.

"Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my god, what was I going to tell Bruno? That was the only question on my mind as I let Urbana drag me back towards where Bruno and the guys were rehearsing. She kept muttering positive words into my ear, "Mel it's going to be fine. You'll have a little baby and it will make you guys be so happy. Don't think of the worst it will all turn out fine I promise."

At this point we had entered where they rehearsing, they were now going over 'Somewhere in Brooklyn' I still couldn't believe how awesome Bruno sounded. He waved at me as I entered the room and I tried to put my best smile on in return. Once I had retaken my seat I watched the rest of the rehearsal in silence and I no longer danced along to the songs. All I could think of was that there was a baby quite possibly growing inside of me. I didn't even notice when the rehearsal was over until I felt someone sit down next to me and put their arm over my shoulder. I glanced to the side and it was Bruno, I again tried to put a smile on my face for him.

"What's up babe?" he asked me kissing me on the cheek.

"Nothing Bru, I'm just not feeling very well can we go home please?" I replied

"Sure, sure. I'll just say bye to the guys." He said as he walked off again.  
Urbana was in the seat Bruno was in a second ago just as he left. She simply said, "You gotta tell him, it will eat you up inside if you don't" she gave me a tight hug and then walked off again.

She was right, I really did have to tell him. I mean this was a baby for fuck sake.

When Bruno returned I had made up my mind to tell him when we got back to his apartment. He picked me up and carried me to the car, all the while I was kicking and screaming in his arms demanding for him to put me back on the ground but he would refused to saying, "Nope. My baby's poorly and she needs to be taken care of." He put his hand to my head as if to feel for my temperature and he pulled it away as if he had burnt it, "Ha ha, very funny." I replied, my voice heavy with sarcasm. He put me in the passengers side of the car and he even fastened the seat belt for me. The ride home was extremely awkward as none of us were talking and I could feel the tension. The closer we were getting to home the tighter the knot was getting in my stomach. It made me feel really nervous so I just put my head against the car window and looked out of it. When we pulled up outside my nerves felt like they were just going to pour out of me and I was going to tell him right there and then. Oh my god. What if he broke up with me? What would I do? I can't do this again.

_Oh pull yourself together Melanie Franklin. _I thought to myself.

Once we were inside I walked straight towards the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Bruno came straight in after me and he had a worried look on his face.

"You okay Mellie? You don't look too good, and you always look good." He asked

"Bruno," I patted the space on the bed next to me, "Come and sit down please Brunito. We need to talk."

A worried expression crossed his face. "Whats up?" he asked me as he was sitting down next to me.

I took his hand in between both of mine and squeezed it tight. "Bruno. Baby. You know how we've been having sex non-stop since we got back together?" He nodded his head in reply, "Well you never used protection. Not once and well that usually results in-"

"NO!" Bruno boomed, he was on his feet when I looked at him.

"What? I never even finished!" I demanded of him

"You didn't need to." He whispered

"Incase you didn't get it i'm pregnant Bruno. Again." I said to him standing up next to him

"YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT MEL! Remember last time. What happened and what it did to us. Please we can't go through that again. You can't be pregnant. You just can't."

That was our little secret. Nobody knew about it, just me and him.

He was right it wasn't the first time I was pregnant.

And It was not a nice time for either of us.


	14. Chapter 14

4 Years ago

Being 7 months pregnant definitely had it's drawbacks. In the hospital waiting room I felt that I could barely fit into the tiny chair. I hated hospitals. Luckily Bruno was sat next to me holding my hand and rubbing my fingers with his thumb. He knew that he could calm me down by doing this.

"Miss Franklin?"

Me and Bruno looked up at the mention of my name and it was our turn to go in for my second ultrasound scan. We were starting to get so excited about this baby and we hadn't even planned for it. Bruno got up first and helped me to my feet. "Up you get babies," he said to me as he was helping me. Once I was stood upright he rubbed my round belly with a huge smile on his face.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy!" He starting jumping up and down and dancing.

"OH MY GOD! Bru, please stop it. Your sooo embarrassing!"

When we were in the doctors office I hopped up onto the bed and laid down. Bruno took the seat next to me. Doctor Callaghan entered the roomed and smiled widely.

"Morning you two. How are the mother and baby?" He asked me, taking a seat next to the Ultrasound machine.

"We're both fine. But baby hasn't been kicking much recently, thank god! It hurts like hell!" I said jokingly.

"Well lets check baby now," I lifted my shirt up to reveal my stomach and he squeezed the gel onto it.

"Ooh that's cold." I said shivering slightly.

Dr Callaghan started to glide over my stomach with the machine, he seemed to take longer than usual.

"Is something wrong doc?" I asked

"No, there shouldn't be..." He drifted off mid sentence, "I'm just going to check baby's heartbeat" he said moments later, taking out another part of the machine.

When there was no noise the doctor put the equipment back and switched off the machine. Bruno took my hand as we both seen the look on the doctors face.

"Doctor Callaghan, what is wrong with our baby?" I said, my voice trembling with fear. I squeezed Bruno's hand for support.

"Well I'm afraid it's bad news." A single tear rolled out from my eye, "I couldn't find your baby's heartbeat and it's not breathing."

"What are you saying doc?" Bruno asked, his voice was also shaking

"I'm so sorry, but you have lost your baby." he said.

Bruno jumped out of his seat and gave me a huge hug. I was at a loss for words. I didn;t even realise that I was crying until I felt the sobs coming through my throat. I looked over to Doctor Callaghan.

"But it's still inside of me?" I asked him

"Yes. That's the other bad news, your still going to have to give birth to the baby." He replied.

I looked at Bruno's face and he had horror in his eyes. I grabbed him again and sobbed into his shoulder, I knew he was crying too when I felt his tears drip onto my cheek.

"Melanie remember the last time." Bruno almost shouted. "I can't do it again. Your body was incompatible with the baby. What if it happens again? Can you handle another loss?"

"No I don't think I can baby." I replied taking both of his hands in mine and looking deep into his eyes. "I feel so much better about this one baby, I don't know why I just do."

"But what about your body? It didn't agree with your body last time." He said

"We'll go to doctor Callaghan regularly and go to any other doctors we need to. I'd do anything. I'm having this baby Bru. And whether you like it or not you're the father."

Suddenly he put his arms under mine and lifted me up and span me around kissing me.

"Well in that case lets make an appointment right now!" He said, smiling now.

I kissed him fully on the lips and said, "I love you Peter Hernandez."

With that I went to leave the room to get the phone and before I could get out the door Bruno caught my hand and said, "I love you so Much Melanie. No matter what happens with this baby I will always love you. If we are unfortunate enough to lose another baby then I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again. I will never leave you again like the last time. Never." he really emphasized the word never. "You are going to have this baby my love. Mon amour. I'd do anything. Be anything for you. If a father is what I have to be then so be it." He took me in a tender embrace and he stroked my hair.

He whispered in my ear, "you are my baby mama. And I can't wait to be your baby's daddy."

"You're so corny," I whispered back in his ear.

I turned my face up to kiss him. "I love you so fucking much." I mumbled against his lips, smiling.

This was the happiest I had been in years.

And I was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later and we were sat in Dr Callaghan's office.

"I'm so nervous" I was saying to Bruno.

"Me too babe," he replied taking my hand in his and squeezing it.

"Miss Franklin?" I looked up at the sound of my name. Shit it was my turn. "Would you like to go to room 4 please" The woman that called my name and then gestured down a corridoor. I took Bruno's hand and pulled him along with me. Once we reached the door I opened it quickly and entered the room. Dr Callaghan was not in the room yet so I stood and looked at the displays on the wall. I felt Bruno come up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. I place my hand on his cheek and stroked it. I felt his head lift and he came up next to me and read the poster I was looking at.

"So you'll get better jugs huh?" he said turning around and looking at my breasts, "Now that I can't wait for." I couldn't help but laugh at him and he raised his eyebrows at me.

At this point Dr Callaghan burst through the door and I felt myself blush at his presence. Bruno was quietly laughing beside me so I dug him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Well if it isn't you two again!" Doctor Callaghan said when he saw us, "Expecting are we?" he asked us

"Yes we are," I replied looking at Bruno and touching his cheek with a wide smile on my face.

"Do anything you can Doc to keep my girl and my baby safe. They mean too much to me." Bruno said

"I'll try my best. Now lets check if everything's okay with the baby. It may be a little early to tell yet but we'll try and get you guys an ultrasound." He said looking at me and sitting on his chair.

I got up onto the bed and lied down. Doc wheeled over to me with the machine in his hand and the gel in the other. I lifted my shirt up to reveal my stomach, I had a really strong sense of déjà vu. Except my stomach was a lot smaller this time. It felt just like the first time he came over to me and put the gel on my stomach. I had the exact same reaction as before. "Ooh, that's cold." I gasped.

But this time when I looked at the monitor there it was. My baby. Mine and Bruno's baby.

"So your three and a half months along now Melanie. Congratulations." Doc smiled at me. "This time I want you to come in for regular checkups to make sure that both you and baby are fine. You two are going to be brilliant"

I looked at Bruno with a confused look on my face and I saw that he wore the exact same expression. He said three and a half months. That's impossible.

"Doc I've only been feeling the morning sickness for the last three weeks?" I questioned Dr Callaghan

"It is normal for some expecting mothers to have delayed reactions to a pregnancy. Even at three months." He replied.

"But you said three and a half months? I've only been with Bruno for two." I said as it hit me and I gasped.

"Well is there a possibility of anybody else being the father?" He asked me and I looked at Bruno. He looked deeply hurt and I felt my stomach drop. It really can't be true though. Can it? We always wore protection! It just can't be! NO!

"Yes." I whispered in reply.

This was it. It wasn't Bruno's. My dreamlike state had been shattered. I was pregnant and he wasn't the father.

"Jasper," I said putting all the venom I had in my voice.

"Fuck." Was all I heard Bruno mutter.


End file.
